Upstream
by Espeonage Espeon
Summary: Never before had it ever been seen... Never before had the feat been done... Never before had the highest tiered fallen... Never before had the lowest won. "Time flows in all directions, but only those who swim upstream see that."
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I had an idea, so I went with it. I've been trying new writing styles, and I've found one I like. It is directly inspired by Ernest Hemingway.

Anyways, welcome to the debut of the story, Upstream. It isn't long, it isn't beautiful, it isn't sane. I derived the idea from a certain Pokedex entry. This is just too much fun to write, so is no longer a oneshot, like it was originally planned to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo; do not claim I do.

* * *

_Upstream_

* * *

A fish flies through the air, high on the win against the creator.

"_How..."_

The fish flails weakly as it lands, its fin breaking the fall from a devastating height.

"_How..._"

The fish grins.

"I trained."

The creator falls to his knees.

"_What have you done?!"_

The fish winks, still grinning.

"I win, Arceus."

The creator stares down at the small red fish, a pained look in his eyes.

"_I can feel it, fish."_

"I mastered your son. Stole his powers. They were not his to wield, just as your powers are not yours."

"_You!_"

"I am he."

"_You damned fish! You bastard! You cheat! I'll kill you for this!"_

"Even though you created the world, you forget you did not create time. None are exempt; you cannot defeat time. It affects all, from the lowly magikarp to the creator of all. I control its streams. For many eons, I swam through its rivers, all so I could confront you. Do you know what the life of a magikarp is, Arceus?"

The creator is silent.

"The life of a magikarp is hard. We are born a million at a time. From there, the eggs are stolen, eaten, poached, until only a few dozen remain. When we hatch, our parents attempt to eat us. Only about five remain. The remaining five are forced to fend for themselves. When the time comes, we swim upstream to the pool, and if we make it, we evolve."

"I evolved past that nonsense, Arceus."

"I evolved past your mistake!"

"...Do you know what happens to the others?"

"They die."

"They die, unless salvation comes to them."

"Today, salvation comes in the form of a fish."

"_..."_

"Magikarp got your tongue, Arceus?"

"_...What do you want?"_

"Tell me... Do you know what Giratina's realm is like?"

"_No... No!"_

"It parallels the life of a magikarp."

"It is a living HELL!"

"...Giratina is nothing compared to me..."

"He has recognized me as his master."

"_You... defeated death?"_

"Death..."

"Time..."

"Space..."

"Emotions..."

"Knowledge..."

"Willpower..."

"Creation itself..."

"All see me as lord."

"_I will never bow to you!"_

"That's fine, I wouldn't want you as a disciple..."

"...Tell me... Have you ever heard of _neglect_?"

"_..."_

"The singular thing worse than a wrong action is no action, Arceus. By my calculations, Giratina will have his way for several millenia, just based on how badly you failed the worlds."

"...Time flows in all directions, but only those who swim upstream see that."

* * *

End.

Review.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided I like this premise too much to leave it at one chapter. Here you go. The second chapter of the story, and the first chapter of the life of a magikarp.

* * *

It all began as one would expect. I was born to the most low of parents. One of a million, no different than the rest. I alone survived of the million, I alone watched as my brothers and sisters met their tragic demises. Whether it be insane poachers – idiots, the lot of them. Who wants to poach a magikarp? – the prey of a predator, most often a fearsome foe like a Pidgeot, or just our parents, all the others passed. For a while, I was sad.

Then, after that phase of life was complete, I overcame the sadness. The anguish evolved into determination. I was determined to become the best, damn it. So... Uh... How do I go about doing so?

…

…

…

I suppose I shall start from the beginning. It was a lonely life, fraught with dangers. I suppose it could be compared to that of a mouse to a cat, or that of a snake to the eagle. However, that is a tangent for another time, is it not?

Nevertheless, it is so. I was a lowly magikarp, a loner of the lake. Did you know that most magikarp who make it through childhood die from fishing nets? Of course, most magikarp are complete idiots...

Again, I digress. There is a saying among my people: "That net looks inviting!"

...And another, less common one (unfortunately) from the magikarp who actually survive: "The first step to success lies upstream."

So I swam to the bottom of the lake.

I'm not an idiot like my brethren. Did my speech not alert you to this? I am not an incoherent buffoon incapable of doing anything but splash... Er, let me rephrase that.

I am not an incoherent buffoon incapable of doing anything but splash ineffectively. I assure you, I learned to splash quite effectively, but that came later. I was rather bright at that age, so it wasn't much later I learned the secret of splash, but again, I digress.

The bottom of the lake. A place I felt absolutely terrified of. It wasn't a great place. It wasn't a safe place. Hell, I hated it!

However, I am a magikarp, not a god. A god would be able to overcome the current of the stream; the magikarp is not a god. I've seen the mangled remains of the foolish magikarp who attempt such a thing; it isn't a pretty sight, I assure you.

Yet, even as I chide the others of my idiotic species, I too had my moments of stupidity. So what was I to do, swimming about the bottom of a lake, annoyed with the gods that created me?

I did the unthinkable – at least, it was at the time.

Did you know that magikarp can learn to use splash to hop a mountain? It's true; I've done it once or twice. I absolutely love the faces of the people on the backs of flying types... Hell, the expressions of the flying types are even more amusing. "Look! It's a bird! No, it's a plane! No, it's a... The hell? Is that a magikarp?"

Sorry, not very good at staying on track, am I?

Anyways, I did the unthinkable. I started upstream. It wasn't easy, fighting the current. In fact, it often felt that life was against me. Any time I'd gain a yard on the river, I'd get too tired to go on and then... then, I'd find myself back at the bottom of the lake.

I became great friends with the lazy inhabitants of the shore. They'd see me everyday, so we'd speak as I attempted to fight the current. More than once I've asked the krabby to help me, but all I get is a bubble to the face, and back to the bottom of the lake it is.

You'd think I'd learn, doing the exact same thing, day in and day out for several years. But I was determined. Time didn't seem to pass for me. It did for the krabby, who grew old and, dare I say it, crabby. But time means little to determination.

I know not how long it took me to finally make it to the spring which fed the stream. It feels like several minutes, and at the same time several decades. To be frank, I have a suspicion the actual time far outpasses the latter, but for the sake of continuing I shall say it was fifty years or so.

I felt fit. I swam the entire length of that stream several times after that, just so I could prove it to all the inhabitants of both lake and spring. It finally took the persuasion of a pidgey to prove I spoke the truth. The bird tailed me for two days, for that is the length of time it took me to swim down the stream and back up. When I got back, the inhabitants were shocked. Honestly, it was hilarious, but again, I digress.

I had to do it several times over before they got the picture. Honestly, a bunch of idiots couldn't grasp this magikarp's strength... _Dumbasses_.

I was old for a magikarp... That is, with respect to the average life span. I had actually surpassed the life expectancy of a magikarp by almost fifty years. No one knows how long a magikarp actually lives, but based upon how I was feeling, I'd say not even a hundredth of my life was gone. Yup, fifty years, and still forty-five hundred plus years left. I was in my prime.

Do you know that a magikarp never sleeps? It's something I happened upon during my ventures upstream. I never felt tired, never felt sleepy. It is an exhilarating feeling. Maybe it's just me, but I'm beginning to think I'm different.

Oh, sure, laugh at the intelligent magikarp, why don't you? It isn't like I can conquer death- Oh wait, I did at one point.

But that is a story for another time.

So where was I... Oh, yes. The spring. It was a simply glorious habitat, truly. The pokemon were very kind to me; they never once tried to eat me. I spent many years there, simply living in luxury with the pokemon. Of course, once people heard that the spring had supposed healing properties... That all changed.

I was the only magikarp of the spring, you see. Not many magikarp are able to defeat the current and live. If I may stroke my id, I am probably the best magikarp in existence. My superego tells me to be humble, but who cares?! I eventually defeat Arceus!

...Again, though, that comes later...

Humans. Dastardly creatures. I cannot believe Arceus thought it applicable to create them. Sure, some might by kind, but every single human I have ever met except one was nothing but cruel – I'm not saying there aren't good humans out there; you seem perfectly fine. You are listening to me, aren't you? That is living proof you have morals, for what kind of person listens to the ramblings of a magikarp but a kind soul? Anyways, back to the human issue.

You see, the particular group of humans who first happened upon my paradise is a group of criminals notorious for their crimes against pokemon and humankind. It is only natural I am biased against your kind, especially as this group skewed my opinion of humanity forever. This group was none other than the evil Team Rocket. Those pathetic excuses for life attempted to eat me.

So I killed them.

Hey, don't look at me like that! Survival of the fittest, right? _Right?_

They deserved it, and you know it! Surely you've read the reports! You'd be surprised at what makes its way to the bottom of a lake. It's how I learned to read, write, and speak. Of course, that one book about the albino Wailord Moby Dick scarred me for several weeks, but it helped me expand by vocabulary.

There I go again. Sorry, I'm trying.

At the bottom of the lake, I read several newspaper articles with headlines like _'Team Rocket Robs Defenseless Elderly Woman,' _and _'Team Rocket: Giratina's Reapers.'_ Now do you see why I killed them?

You don't? Fine. I suppose I'll have to explain my motives further.

This particular group of Rockets was especially bad. They took each pokemon from his or her home in the spring and loaded them into a truck. What's even worse is that almost all the pokemon are water types, and those damn grunts didn't even think to transport them in a tank! _Bastard Rockets..._

Anyways, they left me behind. They didn't even think it odd that they find a magikarp at the top of a mountain. They automatically threw me into the stereotype of magikarp: Stupid, Useless, Delicious... Er, you didn't hear that last one...

Let's just get your mind off magikarp steak, shall we? The Rockets started to drive off. I, the best magikarp (there I go, stroking my id again) in the world, could not allow this to happen.

There is another saying of my people: "Help! Drowning in water!" (My people aren't terribly bright...)

And another of the rare ones: "The first step is upstream. Once conquered, where else to go but the land?"

I figured I'd already finished step one, so why not go ahead and start the second?

I tentatively splashed my way out of the water and onto the land.

Here's another interesting tidbit for you: Magikarp have lungs as well as gills. We are not truly fish, but neither are we mammals.

Anyways, one Rocket grunt saw me, pointed, and laughed! Can you believe it?! He laughed at me! Soon, the entire group of Rockets were laughing at me! It struck deep to my core... I almost gave up, but I had already conquered the current.

As the first was pointing and laughing, (I admit now that it probably was a hilarious sight) I, using splash, jumped up to the grunts face and slapped him so hard, his pyrite tooth fell out.

I hadn't the heart to tell him it wasn't gold, but even if I could... I'm a magikarp! How could I possibly express that?

Anyways, the other grunts were too busy laughing at the spectacle to procure safety for themselves. So I did the same to them. I collected about twenty pyrite teeth, and about seven solid gold teeth. Why they brought seven administrators with them to capture pokemon still confuses me to this day, but I was thankful. I made a necklace of their teeth, and I looked pretty badass.

What? You don't believe me? Well, it's true I don't have it anymore, but that's because I didn't have any coins to give to the old guardian of the Styx. Yeah, who's laughing now? When you die, ask him about the magikarp with the teeth; he'll show you the necklace.

Right, that was simply the sine of something interesting divided by the cosine of something interesting. Yeah, that's right! I know trigonometry too!

...Sorry. Anyways, the rockets fled without the truck, so I was faced with a new obstacle... How does a fish open a cage?

I was running out of time... well, actually, the pokemon in the cages were; I could sit there all millenia.

You remember how I said I met a single human who wasn't horrible? That meeting occurred at that moment. The strange human had seen it all, and as such, helped me free all the pokemon and even backed the truck up - the dumbass rockets left the keys in the ignition - to the spring. All that occurred in the first fifty or so years of my life.

I'm not quite up to telling the rest of the story, so it'll have to wait. Maybe, when next we meet, I'll tell you about how my journeys with the human went...

* * *

End.

Review.

Favorite.

Follow.

This story is just way too much fun to leave it be, so expect regular updates!

Thanks to my friends Pure Gamer and MisterBland1 for reviewing and encouraging me to continue!

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been able to find time to write in my calculus class. It isn't terribly appropriate, but whatever gets you a chapter faster, correct?

* * *

Ah! I see you have been intrigued by the tale of my life. This pleases me. Truly, I am most grateful that a human such as you desires to indulge in my humble life. It makes an old sea salt tear up...

So yeah. I saved the spring with the help of the human. She was a very kind soul, one that rang harmonious with nature. If not for her physical appearance and her inability to understand my species, one could almost assume she was a pokemon. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised any of us if she was a pokemon trapped in human form. Indeed, stranger things have happened. I once met a pokemon who claimed he was a human, but that is a story for another time.

This human was what one could consider – in pokemon terminology – a hatchling. It's likely she was only in her second decade when we met, whereas I was in my fiftieth (approximately. I know not my exact age, and even if I did, I'd tell you not, for that would be a matter of privacy).

She was one of those people who saw the best in everyone – except, of course, Team Rocket. Their evil is undisputed. Honestly, I believe Giratina himself doesn't accept them into the Distortion Realm. I saw much evil when I visited, but strangely, I saw not any of the members of any criminal organization. I could be wrong, so please don't quote me on that.

Anyways, she was a kind personality, so I was delighted to oblige when she inquired of me if I'd like to travel with her. I refused to let her bind me in one of those confounded spheres you humans are so very fond of. Instead of that terrifying option – even now it terrifies me so – I simply used the singular move I had at my disposal.

While I approve not of you and your kind dining on my people, I understand why you do so. You may not, but shall I inform you?

A magikarp, unlike other fish, is born with only about ten percent of its flesh edible. Have you ever seen a full-time fisherman at a pond? There is a reason for this. The reason our flesh is so desirable is this: Over time, our muscles develop. I was and still am the strongest magikarp ever. Hence, I'd taste wonderful simply steamed over a fire. No spices would be necessary.

Have you ever gone to a high end seafood restaurant and ordered a magikarp steak? The price is through the roof. The reason is they hunt the best magikarp (second best, actually) down and slaughter them. The second best magikarp's meat is then grilled and topped with very few spices. You'd find the flavor to die for. (Literally, in the case of the magikarp.)

Compare the hundred currency (I know not the name of your currency) valued meal to that you'd find at a fast food restaurant. A magikarp-burger is made from ground up magikarp. They take out the internal organs pertaining to the digestive system and then place the rest of the fish in a meat-grinder. What comes out is a disgusting substance, so they put in pounds of spices until the result is only slightly edible. Well, you get what you pay for, hmm?

Let me backtrack to the main story. Having fortified my muscles through swimming upstream and back again, I was able to travel using my only move: Splash. Let me tell you, it isn't a very efficient way of travel, but it is much better than the inside of a pokeball. I'm not ranting purely based upon information picked from the grape vine; no, I'm a reasonable fish. I let the human put me in one of those infernal contraptions; I broke out immediately.

So splashing: inefficient – at least, it was at the time. It wasn't much later that I splashed my first mountain, but again, a story for another time. I've heard tales of magikarp who learned to fly by using splash at periodic intervals in the air. I have yet to achieve this feat, but I assure you, I am working on it.

Again, I digress. Terribly sorry, but I cannot seem to stay focused, can I? Anyhow, one of our first goals, as determined by a series of yes or no questions asked by the human, was the mutual agreement that Team Rocket must pay, but the question both of us had couldn't be answered in a matter of minutes.

How do we go about this? That was the question both had but that neither could communicate. Finally, just as we were about to terminate our righteous endeavor, an idea struck me. I splashed my way over to the spring and found the pokemon I wanted.

It seemed a simple solution, but it took several hours before I finally happened upon the thought. Why not find one to translate my words? Luckily, one of the many spring pokemon was a good friend of mine. I asked the golduck if he would be so kind as to translate for me. He, knowing he owed me a debt, agreed. So I found myself holding a conversation with the human.

I discovered more about her in that conversation than I did the entire time I knew her. I learned she, while a kind soul, hated the vile Rockets with a passion even I never managed to surpass. Her vengeful nature stemmed from the deaths of her parents. Granted, I never particularly knew my parents, so my morals were instead instilled by the school I attended in my first year. I went to an Arcean School, and so I have managed to retain a few of the principles taught there.

Anyways, using Golduck's help, we managed to create a plan. Granted, it was mostly my genius that it resulted from, but she helped too.

Step one: Track down the escaped Team Rocket grunts. Since I had recently asked help of one of the spring dwellers, why not ask help of another? I asked for volunteers, and was not disappointed. The pidgey who once tailed me on my journey of the stream had evolved, and felt like she could help. She was to scout the area and report back to me when she found the Rockets. This took care of the first obstacle, so now it was time to tackle the next.

Step two: Engage the Rockets in battle. (Truth be told, my initial plan was to run them over with their own truck, but I couldn't ruin the innocence of the human with the pokemon soul. Also, I figured she wouldn't comply.) Again, the local pokemon offered us their strength. Initially, this was surprising. However, when the surprise faded, I thought through their reasoning and realized that they probably desired revenge.

Step three of my agenda: Send the human to find any number of law enforcement officers while we, the pokemon, "watch" the captured grunts. In truth, I slightly cared for the human, and so did not desire her harmed. If I was a more amoral fish, I'd have let her watch as I slaughter the Rocket bastards, but as I was raised an Arcean fish, I knew better. Ironically, the Arcean Order says nothing of murder, only about the corruption of innocence.

This leads me to step four: Flee the scene before the law enforcement officers arrive. My plan was to ride away in the talons of my pidgeotto friend, but matters became complicated shortly after we executed the entirety of the plan. Anyways, the plan was to meet up with the human, and while this did occur, it didn't happen as planned.

At this point, the pidgeotto had returned with vital information on the whereabouts of the dread robbers Team Rocket. Status of step one: Complete with no complications.

We tackled the second step much as planned. We started by following the pidgeotto while the human drove the truck (I later learned the officers ignored the fact she had not a license to drive) behind the bird until we came upon the group of Rockets. I splashed out of the truck and, much to my amusement, watched the group of villains tremble in both terror and anger. I made my way to the rear of the vehicle and unlatched the door – we had determined that I could do so before attempting the endeavor.

The spring pokemon to great effort to ensure the pain of the villains – the death counter was still zero at this point. After helping us tie them up, the human left for the nearest city to find enforcers of the law. Just when the truck crested the first ridge, we continued our work.

You know how I always say humans have the inherent capability to be evil? Well, as it turns out, pokemon too have this capability.

I admit, we may have gotten a bit carried away... Actually, they deserved the deaths we so valiantly fought for. It was the night of the dance, we the accused witches in the woods. Blood was spilled, tears were shed, mercy was nonexistent. I and the others were the harbingers of Giratina's wrath. No expense of morals was spent. All were guilty, human and pokemon alike. It was a massacre – a glorious one, true – the bloodshed the region would speak of for years to come..

Just when the time to flee drew nigh, I watched as my pidgeotto comrade got struck down by a stray electric bolt from a stunfish. How was I to escape? Why was the rest of the plan a success while my escape a failure?

Hope was shattered. I knew not any other spring pokemon capable of facilitating my escapade.

You are aware of the insanity that befalls the doomed, correct? It is not a bright time in any stretch of the imagination. The mind concocts dastardly brews of horrible situations where Murphy's Law has precedence over all else. Insanity is a horrible thing. I wouldn't wish it on any human but the Rockets.

As the insanity continued, a shining light snapped me out of my depression. I watched my comrade, the pidgeotto, evolve before my very eyes. Let me tell you, friends, that it is an astounding and miraculous experience to watch. Plumage grew, wounds healed, the beak lengthened. My ally – nay, my friend – now a brilliant and beautiful pidgeot. She beckoned me over, motioning for me to trust her. I, now sufficiently sobered from my unwelcome delusions, entrusted her with my well-being.

Tell me, have you ever ridden in the talons of a pidgeot whilst exceeding the sound barrier? It is one of my few memories I will always cherish. There is nothing like the experience of hearing your voice moments after saying something. Truly, there isn't.

Tangent aside, we hastened to the location to which the human had designated we regroup. We waited not long, for the human already awaited us. She surely saw the confusion in my expression, for she quickly explained that after tipping the officers off, she proceeded to the designated area. I was surprised at her ingenuity, and more than a little relieved. A human of her age deserved not to see the carnage we caused.

As we were soon to discover, the group of Rockets who we happened upon that day were one of the worse groups of Rockets. This, thankfully, lessened the guilt that I had killed. Don't misunderstand, there wasn't much guilt to begin with, but any crime causes some reaction to sin, and mine happened to be guilt. It was simply a misfortune; I knew I was justified in my actions. I only hoped Giratina would not see the human's actions as contributing to my own. (Giratina did, but he 'agreed' that the human be pardoned. I can be quite persuasive when I put a fin to it.)

While Giratina would eventually see the virtue in the massacre, what the law saw was a different scenario entirely. The pidgeot and I remained with the human for several years on the run from the law. Nothing in particular interesting happened before the investigation eventually yielded identities of the individual Rockets and each Rocket's crimes. We did what any wronged individual does when he or she finds himself or herself on the opposing side of the law. We forged new identities for ourselves and moved to a different region. It was sad; I happened to like Kanto. The weather is nice there, and all waterways are connected. I'd eventually return, but it was still a disappointing event all the same.

Well, very little actually happened on the journey. I swam the entirety to Johto, the pidgeot flew, and the human rode the pidgeot. It helped me build endurance, as I had to swim as fast at the pidgeot flew. This endurance saw much use when it came to hop mountains and swim oceans, but other than that it wasn't very useful.

I could bore you with details on the journey, but I feel I have reached a decent halt in my journey, so I'll just continue when next we encounter one another.

* * *

End.

Review.

Favorite.

Follow.

Seriously, it isn't difficult to review, it isn't hard to add this to favorites, and it isn't even remotely challenging to add this to follows. I'd really like you to recommend this to people; anytime I tell one of my friends about it, they scoff and tell me how a serious magikarp story isn't a possibility. I quickly proved them wrong.

But really, I'd like feedback. This particular writing style is entirely new to me, and I want to know what people think in a grammatically correct review. I want to thank MisterBland1 for his review.

Keep reading, and I'll keep writing!

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings! I have continued to write this, no matter how it may seem. This is just too much fun to leave unfinished, so I tend to write in my free time.

Isn't it great when you write with a purpose?

Here's the deal, friends. This is an experiment. I am trying to set trends and massacre the norm. This cannot be done without reader input. This means I need to know your thoughts, good, bad, or flame. I care not whether or not you love or hate it (lies; I do care), but really, I need input.

As this is an experiment, I need input. If you are reading this, refer it to others. People need to learn not to stereotype. This is one way of fighting it.

* * *

Having fled from both Rocket and Law, we, the unholy trio of human, pidgeot, and magikarp, discovered that our sojourn into criminal activity mattered little, for the dread Team Rocket's hold on the region of Johto was stronger than ever it was in Kanto. This was very disheartening; was our crime for naught?

We were fearful; had our deeds been known by the Rockets in Johto, our lives would be forfeit. Thankfully, we had thought ahead and procured new identities to allow us survival. Actually, only the human needed such a thing. You humans have never been able to distinguish one member of a certain species from another, so long as the species in question wasn't a human, and as such, the pidgeot and I needed not new identities, for who would know us?

Upon our arrival, the region of Johto's professor greeted us. He politely commanded us to follow him to his laboratory. Having just arrived in the region and honestly knowing nothing about it, we felt it applicable to comply.

The professor's laboratory was nothing short of amazing; honestly, the man was a brilliant scientist. We passed all manners of machinery and pokemon as we followed him to a room in the rear. He motioned for us to sit, and again, seeing no reason why not, we complied.

Let me pose to you a question. Are you aware of the vast number of training simulations? A company called Nintendo (the New Innovators of Novel Technologies for the Emerging Need of Developing Operations) uses them to train soldiers. Once word got out, a civilian copy was created and soon became extremely popular.

That's right! The company you think of as a gaming company started off as a war industry. The company eventually marketed to upcoming and emerging trainers as well. This was useful, for it allowed the basics of our world to be known by all, but unfortunately... Well, let's just say that several species have gone extinct as a byproduct of the simulations...

Anyways, I suspect you fail to see the relevance. Thing is, the original simulation that Nintendo profited on was a joint effort by Professor Oak of my home region, Kanto, and the good Professor Elm of Johto. All of this would occur years after, for the downfall of Rocket, the main premise of plot in the simulations, had not yet occurred. How could they create a plot? Game designers are not entirely original, you know.

Off the record, I have no fondness for the simulations. They do not portray my species in a good light.

Tangent resolved, this brings me to the reason he confronted us. He knew our history. This was off-putting, for if one professor in an entirely different region knew of us, then so too would Team Rocket. As we made to flee, he spoke again, assuring us he harbored no love for Team Rocket. This we knew from his words, and so we stayed.

He felt our passion about the crusade against Team Rocket, and desired to help us; the fact that he had heard about the all-powerful magikarp surely contributed to it. Hey, his words, not mine!

I thought at first that he would give us some sort of advanced weaponry, but alas, I was not to find myself in metallic armor.

No, what he had for us was something else entirely. He pleaded for us to wait while he searched for an artifact of his creation, and again, we did not desire to stomp upon his hospitality. So we waited while he looked. We waited not long, I assure you, so we did not get into any boredom induced trouble.

He returned to us with several things in hand. The first was a small silver sphere, nothing at all like the demonic sphere your people are fold of. No, for some reason... it felt benign.

How can this be, you ask? I know not, for I am but a magikarp. However, it did indeed exude an aura of divinity. This is a strange fact which I have never been able to explain.

Anyhow, he told me to swallow it, and at once, I did. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't particularly like humans, but something about that professor made me trust him.

After it flew down my throat, he inquired of me to speak. I, the almighty magikarp, saw much wrong with that. How was I, a fish, supposed to speak the tongue of the humans?

From what I understand, humans have advanced enough in the arts of science to essentially scan thought waves and record them. This human, ages ahead of his time, not only created this scientific subspecies, but also expanded upon it, allowing the conversion of strong thoughts to speech. It essentially translates the language of pokemon to that of any desired language. Granted, it doesn't translate the words themselves, but instead emits the translated words louder than the voice. If one yells, the original language can be heard, but it is easier not to speak at all and practice thinking thoughts.

As I was soon to discover, with the help of the spherical device he imparted upon me, I could speak! I was delighted; I could speak the tongue of the humans! (To be fair, no matter how much I say I dislike humans... All pokemon desire to be human at some point. Yes, even I have felt such a desire.)

It was at this point I discovered the professor's true intentions.

Tell me, have you ever heard of Professor Elm? He is a strange being, but not an unpleasant one. He is a scientist of pokemon, or, more specifically, a scientist of evolution. The relevance to me was difficult to see, until he mentioned that I had evolved past magikarp standards. Now I understood; the professor's true intention is to study me, not to help us destroy Team Rocket.

Anyhow, I answered all questions he asked of me to the best of my ability. I was feeling slightly grateful for the gift of speech, and I desired to use it, so I did.

After the questions were through, he gave several things to my traveling companion. The first was a small red device he called the Pokemon Encyclopedia. After inquiring on its use, he told us that he worked for years to compile data on pokemon. All the human had to do was continue working on it for him, and he would not go to the law with our whereabouts.

He demonstrated the contraption by pointing it at me. In a robotic voice, it spoke of my various information, including age, sex, and stats, among other things. It was an invasion of privacy, and was also very insulting. How dare it call me useless!

...The second of his gifts was the entrustment of the human with another companion. I knew it at once for what it was: a charmander. The poor thing grew up in captivity. This did not bode well, for the charmander is not supposed to grow docile.

The charmander eventually grows up to become the terror of the skies, charizard. The little flaming lizard is a good partner, for it is devoutly loyal to the extent of some cult-like behaviors. The human was lucky; the charmander would be a marvelous protector.

Charmander are rare beasts. At one point, it is said that the race faced extinction, only to be saved by the discovery of a nest of eggs. The charmander's early life is both different yet similar to that of the magikarp. When hatched, the mother must quickly light the hatchling's tail, for without the initial spark, it will die.

Have you heard the rumor that when a charmander's tail goes out, it will die? That is the origin. A charmander in later stages of life will not die when its tail goes out – at least, not immediately. Only in the early stages of life is an extinguished tail flame fatal. The experience of a charmander with an extinguished flame is not pleasant, I assure you, but neither is it lethal at first. If left too long unburning, yes, the charmander will eventually die.

After the mother sparks the young's fire, the newly hatched is left to fight the world by himself, to an extent. The mother does not truly depart, for she loves her young, but she knows it necessary. She will only intervene when it seems the young's fate is death. As such, the charmander must get through all necessary experiences to become the proud and fierce beast it eventually will.

Unfortunately, when a charmander hatches whilst under the care of a member of another species, be it human or otherwise, the beast grows docile. Nothing is quite as tear-inducing as the naturally proud beast reduced to a laid-back creature. The charmander makes up for the lost ferocity with the dedication he places into protecting his master. The small fire lizard is far more loyal than any growlithe or houndour.

I haven't really had any good experiences with the charmander line. Damn things hate me for some reason. It isn't like I attempt to annoy them... but I must have done something.

The third, final, and most important thing he gave the human was a small mechanical weapon. I was slightly confused, but when he pointed it at one of his many assistants and pulled the trigger, the assistant fell twitching to the ground. It was strange that such a thing could occur, for how does one harness the power of electricity? (To be honest, he wasn't actually the first one to create such a weapon. Many millenia ago, one of the ancient and advanced civilizations had done the same thing, but the professor was given credit because only pokemon know of the treasure town society.)

Whatever the reason, the human accepted the gift with giddy anticipation. I know that she sees herself destroying the leader of Team Rocket in the future, but that is a path she should not dwell upon. It is a dark road, and Arceus himself be damned if I let the human walk it alone. I had come to enjoy the company of the human in the time we had known each other.

Just as I went to tell the professor to keep the device, he nonchalantly mentioned that Team Rocket had been sighted at the Lake of Rage. My hopes that the weapon never see use were dashed at the light in the human's eyes.

Sighing, I inquired of the professor how to navigate to the lake. He told us that the most time efficient method was to fly there, but since I had not yet been caught, I would have to swim the stream north of the town. I, seeing no alternative, demanded that the human wait for me at the lake, for I would not let her take Team Rocket on without me to keep her sane. She complied and I left for the stream.

Little happened on the swim, so I shall bore you not. Keep swimming, friends.

* * *

If you skipped the author's notes at the beginning, go back and read them now. Seriously, do so.

There's quite a bit I like about this chapter, and just as much I don't. It ends too suddenly. Any advice?

I have been asked whether or not the magikarp will evolve. All I have to say is this: He started the story as a magikarp, so it's only fitting he ends it as one.

Review, Favorite, Follow.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	5. Chapter 5

Salutations. I'm not quite sure about this chapter. On the one hand, I really like it, but on the other... well, it doesn't seem... right, for lack of a better word. So review and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

Evolution typically causes changes in personality. Only those with a strong will have the ability to remain the same. Magikarp are typically weak-willed. As such, when the evolution to gyarados occurs, so too does an evolution of disposition. This is what gave my evolution such a terrifying name. Nature dictates intimidation, and as such, that is what happens. Personally, I despise my evolution.

Wild gyarados are fierce, liable to fits, quick-tempered beasts. The issue is not the hot-temper, but instead the massive power spike from magikarp to gyarados. Coupled with the temper, a gyarados can level a large city alone with little provocation. That is why they are feared; that is why they are hard to control.

You see not the relevance of my rant. I shall get to the point, worry not.

Team Rocket decided (idiotically, of course. Is Team Rocket ever anything but?) that an army of gyarados would be unstoppable. The idea is the twin of communism: Perfect in theory, doomed to perdition in practice.

The Lake of Rage is called as such due to the large number of magikarp to gyarados evolutions. The forecast always calls for perpetual storming, and the number of deaths by lightning strikes is large. All these things gave the lake its name.

It was only natural, then, for Team Rocket to go there to capture wild gyarados. (There actually aren't any, but those dumbasses are... well... dumbasses.)

However, when I arrived, they had already determined that there were no gyarados, and had enacted a diabolical plot to _create_ some. They called it an evolution induction device. This device causes evolution, and it cannot be stopped, only lessened.

Just as I entered the lake from the stream, they powered on the device. I found myself growing, and, much to my chagrin, I was unable to stop it. However, due to the Rocket's inability to engineer and to my own willpower, I was able to overcome it and modify the evolution, to an extent.

I was the Red Gyarados of the Lake of Rage, feared fish, merciless monster. They say evolution modifies internal instincts, but this is a lie. I had to relearn my body in a matter of minutes, or I would face capture by Team Rocket. Luckily, the body of the gyarados is much stronger than that of the magikarp.

You know how I said I never achieved flight? I lied... partially. It is true I have never managed to achieve flight as a magikarp, but as a gyarados...

Hell yes. I did indeed scare the living shit out of the damn Rockets. It is the most satisfying thing I have ever experienced, flight. The looks of incredulity are exhilarating.

Let me tell you, a gyarados in flight is a terrifying thing. As far as I know, I was the first to achieve it.

Did you know that evolution also unlocks the knowledge of how to use certain skills? Mine happened to unlock the secret of hydro pump. The only thing worse than an annoyed gyarados is an annoyed gyarados who can fly, and the only thing worse than that is an annoyed gyarados who can fly and use hydro pump. (Actually, hyper beam would be worse, but I never managed to learn that.)

As much as I hated the body... I must admit, scaring the shit out of Team Rocket was more fun than anything I have ever done. It is my most treasured memory. Even the thrill of defeating Uxie had nothing on it, but that is a story for another time.

It was just after I destroyed the EID that the human arrived. I immediately halted my attack and flew to her.

Her reaction was priceless, but after I spoke to her, she calmed. I had singlehandedly destroyed the Lake of Rage base of Team Rocket. This meant that she did not have to kill, which pleased me for some reason. Even though she _is_ a human, she is not a bad one. Take no offense, friends, but most humans have that seed of evil deep within them. She does not.

Anyhow, massacre over, I was then forced to determine how to regain my old form. There is little that can reverse an evolution, even in the modern times. Some say it is impossible... Me? I define the impossible.

Luckily, as a pokemon, I had access to all sorts of various information, including the whereabouts of the legendaries. As such, I happened to be aware that one such pokemon who could reverse the unintended evolution lives in the region of Johto. Unfortunately, the legendary in particular lives in a forest far to the south of the Lake of Rage, so traveling normally would be a chore. Thankfully, I could fly.

Did you know that most cities have anti-aircraft weapons? I didn't. I was flying over the city of gold when I felt a prick in my neck. I turned slightly (gyarados are basically snakes, so the body is extremely flexible) and saw an arrow embedded under my scales. While slightly annoyed, there was nothing I could do but continue flying to my destination.

Unfortunately, Johto has a habit of coating arrows with ekans venom, so it wasn't long before I started feeling drowsy. The larger they are, the harder they fall, or so the saying goes.

On the good side, I did manage to land on my destination. On the other, less benign side, I managed to land _on_ my destination.

Have you ever had a splinter? Now imagine the worst splinter you've had, and multiply the size of it by about a hundred. I landed on a damned forest! The only positive that I can think of is that we did not crush Celebi's shrine. I have no desire to become an enemy to the great time traveler. Knowing her, she'd probably go back in time and unmake me or something.

Anyways, there I was, a talking gyarados, dying of poison, lying there in the forest. Things were bleak; how was I to survive? The human had fallen off at some point during the ride, and I was alone. There was nothing I could do, and what normal pokemon would approach a beached gyarados?

As I was to find out, no normal pokemon would approach a beached gyarados... But an abnormal pokemon might. Right before I started to close my eyes, I saw a burst of green light. This was odd, for how could such an event occur?

They say one never forgets a legendary encounter. I can confirm this. I remember every word spoken during the conversation that would soon occur.

Researchers have tried investigating the phenomenon, but there has been no progress due to the lack of people who had seen legendaries. The people who have seen a legendary do not tell anyone, for no one wants to be kidnapped by the government and have his or her brain dissected. This has happened more than anyone knows, unfortunately.

Normally, I'd follow my normal narrative style to relay the following events, but I feel like you could benefit from a change in narration.

…

"Hello?"

I groaned, the noise carrying through the newly created clearing.

"Holy Aerodactyl! Are you okay?"

I cracked an eye, glancing at the speaker. A small green pixie floats in front of me, a worried look on its face.

"...Not particularly."

"What happened? How can I help?"

"I was poisoned by an ekans bolt. If you have any pecha berries, I would be most grateful."

"Pecha berries don't grow in Ilex forest-"

I groaned again.

"Damn it. Well, I've lived a magnificent life."

"Don't give up, silly gyarados! You didn't let me finish. Pecha berries don't grow in this forest in this time. How long can you survive?"

"I am not sure. If you are going to go, Celebi, then go! Please."

The green pixie nodded.

"Very well. I won't be long."

There were two more flashes of green light. Celebi floated in front of me, holding a small peach colored berry.

"You wouldn't believe how long I had to search! Hopefully this works..."

The pixie force-fed me the berry, but nothing happened.

"Dialga's Roar!" Celebi cursed, "Nothing's happening!"

"I can feel it. No need to state the obvious. Anything else you can do?"

"Well... there is _one_ thing, but I can't tell you how long it will take."

"Don't care. Do it!"

"Very well. Don't move."

I would have retorted, but a particularly bad spike of poison made me flinch. I watched weakly as the pixie floated out of the forest.

…

I assure you, I did indeed live, for how else could I talk to you now? I am not an undead magikarp. Do not even think this is so. The undead do not exist, so do not assume or presume or even minutely believe it as such. You might argue that Ghost types are undead, but really, they are not. Ghost types are born just the same as any pokemon, but they are conceived differently. However, I do not desire to scar you, friends, so I shall not elaborate upon it.

Actually, there is one true ghost I have met. Giratina felt pity for the poor thing, so he let her come back to haunt Team Rocket. After I helped her fight them in their Lavender Town base, she departed for the Distortion Realm.

Anyways, let me continue my story.

…

I was tired, exhausted from fighting the poison. It had been hours since Celebi had left for whatever reason. I knew I could not continue on if she doesn't return in time. Luckily, shortly after I had decided this, she arrived with a strange blue beast.

"This is the one you spoke of, Celebi?"

"It is, friend. I would not have asked this of you if it wasn't important. Can you help?"

"I can, but it will not be without consequences. Remember when we healed that vaporeon?"

"Is it the only way?"

"I believe so. I feel bad, but it is the only way for him to live."

"Gyarados. The procedure we are about to perform is what we call the HTD technique. You will be healed to full health, but... Well, you will devolve. Would you like to go through with it?"

"Y-yes! I came here for that anyways."

"What a strange creature, Celebi."

"Indeed. Now, gyarados, this may sting a bit."

Celebi was right. It hurt like hell. But it was better than dying. Anything is better than that. Besides, it was worth it. I returned to my old form, but with something in addition.

"Celebi, what happened? What did we do wrong?"

"Magikarp, what is going on? Do you know what happened?"

"Indeed. It appeared that your technique not only healed and devolved me, but it also allowed me to keep the strength I had as a gyarados. I suspect Team Rocket's EID mutated my genes, so perhaps this is why I remain discolored. Perhaps it will wear off. Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. Thank you very much for this. I am forever in your debt, Suicune and Celebi."

Suicune's eyes sparkled so quickly I thought it actually didn't happen.

"Why did you want to be a magikarp, anyways?"

"I've lived for about fifty years as a magikarp. I wasn't willing to change. Besides, I'm just as strong as a magikarp as I was as a gyarados with the exception of no longer having the ability to achieve flight. I will miss that."

"That explains how you got to my forest."

"Gyarados? Where are you?"

"Find the shrine, friend," I called to the human.

"Alright. Are you alright? You looked sick before I fell off."

"I'm fine. Come quickly! I want you to meet someone."

"Who is that? What is your friend's species?" Celebi questioned.

"A friend."

The human walked into the clearing and gasped.

"Honored Celebi! Esteemed Suicune! I am not worthy of being in the presence of your beauty!"

"Your friend seems nice. How is it she understands you?"

"Translator. Friend, what brings you to this part of the forest?"

"You are a magikarp again, I see. You found someone to change you back?"

"Celebi and Suicune did it."

"Ah. I must thank you, Honored Legendaries. My friend truly loves this form."

"It wasn't a problem, human. Glad we could help."

I turned to the human.

"Friend, what is our next goal? We already vanquished Team Rocket at the Lake of Rage."

"Excuse me, but you mentioned Team Rocket. What can we do to help?"

"Suicune! You can't be serious!"

"And why not? I hate them as much as anyone. Why shouldn't we help?"

"_We cannot interfere! Arceus has decreed that none shall interfere in the business of this realm._"

"_Arceus can go fuck himself, for all I care. When has he ever done anything but be an ass and mourn his loss?_"

"_Suicune! Arceus created us; we cannot go against his wishes!_"

"_Too damn bad! I'm helping, whether you want to or not!_ So what'll it be, magikarp? Will you have us?"

I shrugged.

"Not my decision. I can ask my friend. Friend, Suicune and Celebi want to join-

"Lies!"

"-us. Will you let them?"

"It will have to be a passive approach. You both are just too recognizable. You'd draw too much attention. If you can give us information, though, we'd be appreciative."

"I've heard that Team Rocket has a hold in Goldenrod. You should try there. You know, human, you aren't bad. I once thought all humans evil, but you are disproving that."

"_Suicune!_"

"Shut it, Celebi. I'm helping, and you cannot stop me!"

"Thank you, honored legends. We are extremely thankful."

…

It is not very strange that they desired to help us. The evils of Team Rocket affect all creatures. Our crusade has only just begun.

* * *

All in all, I don't love the chapter. Yes, there are some parts I love, but for the most part, I believe it is sub-par. For the most part, what I like about it involve the hidden references and connections I made. Did any of you catch any of them?

Sure, the chapter isn't terrible, but it isn't great either. It is merely... mediocre. I require feedback. Does this chapter work?

Any of you robotics people? We, my robotics team, made it not only to worlds, but to elimination rounds at worlds! We won the first match we played, but then lost the next two and so were knocked out of the bracket. Still, we did better than I though we would.

Back to the story, I must apologize for any language that offends you. I couldn't think of anything to replace Suicune's speech, so I left it in. Did it work?

Trust me, the future holds little more of this particular writing style. Based upon my ideas, I can say that this will happen at least thrice more, but more than that, I cannot say.

Brenden Rizzo: First off, thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it. I was not aware you could sweep a team of legendaries with a team of magikarp, so I'll have to look it up. I started this to combat humankind's nature of placing groups in stereotypes, so yeah. The original plan _was_ to have him get an everstone, but he was always planned to evolve. If you go back and look, you'll see that I never said he wouldn't evolve. I love twisting the english language to my own desires!

Here's the thing, amici. Most of what I type is not based on canon. Do not believe that you can take a magikarp, evolve it, find suicune and celebi, and then have a shiny magikarp with the stats of a gyarados. You cannot. Gyarados cannot learn fly, Elm did not create Nintendo. This is fact, not fiction. Only in fiction can these things occur.

Anyways, review. I want this to become popular. People must know that placing people in a stereotype is wrong. People must see that authors define the story. Look at me; no one would expect a story about a magikarp to be interesting, but I have achieved this. Seriously, tell your friends, tell your readers (if you are an author), tell everyone.

Not only is my purpose to break stereotypes, it is to inspire people to write. If I can write about a magikarp and do it well, anyone can write. Really, I want people to write. (Petty, I know, but I just love reading other people's works!)

Get inspired, stretch your finger muscles, and write! Write like a professional, and the world smiles at you.

A true author does not write a story; he writes a legend of inspiration so that others will follow in his footsteps. He does not fit the mold; instead, he demolishes it and rebuilds it anew.

This was a really long author's note, but I had a lot to say. Review, follow, favorite.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how often I observe humans watching me, laughter is always my first reaction. Their faces are incredulous at a magikarp splashing to achieve translational movement. I suppose I _should_ have let the human capture me in one of those confounded spheres, but I was foolish. Granted, I never actually got caught in one, but having to escape several dozen a day tends to wear one out.

Digressions are bad for the mind, friends, so let me return to my point. Goldenrod was a terrible city. Crime ran rampant, trash littered the pavement, idiotic trainers always attempted to catch the shiny magikarp. I was not happy with that damned city, but it could not be helped. Team Rocket was there, and as such, I and my human partner had to follow them.

Do you know how often I had to wash my scales during our stay in that city? Too often, let me say. The level of cleanliness was lack-luster, so soap became my best friend. I had to keep the grime away somehow, after all.

I suppose I should apologize for my tangential nature, but it cannot be helped. I'm trying, friends. Truly, I am!

Anyhow, we spent some length of time in the city, but almost nothing occurred. It was slightly saddening, really, but again, it could not be helped.

On perhaps the fifth consecutive day of breaking free of pokeballs and avoiding criminals, our stay was justified. I had caught sight of the trademark of Team Rocket, the R. I splashed my way after the grunt, made my way into the secret base of Team Rocket.

Unfortunately, I was perhaps a little too careless, for I had managed to lead my companion into a trap. Everything worked out in the end, but at that point, things looked bleak.

Before I continue, let me explain something about Team Rocket. Honestly, not many Team Rocket grunts are evil, or even marginally bad. Truth of the matter is, Team Rocket pays quite well. I harbor no ill-will to the vast majority of Team Rocket anymore, but at that time, I was quite vengeful.

The grunts didn't stand a chance against me. They were decimated by my Hydro Pump before they could even attempt to send out their pokemon.

It is not odd to think of a being such as I using a move outside of my normal genetic capabilities. It occurs often, or so I am led to believe.

Nevertheless, use Hydro Pump, I did. Imagine, if you will, the person you despise the most. Take this mental image and add to it a massive typhoon of concentrated water striking the one you despise. I assure you, the satisfaction you feel at this is nothing compared to that of what I felt as the Rocket grunts died.

Perhaps I was a bit too zealous in my attack on the Team Rocket stronghold. It would not be long before the walls of their citadel would fail them. Rockets are known not for wasting money on things that you and I might consider important. Why, thought they prior to their demise, would we waste perfectly good money on such frivolous things such as structural integrity and water resistant facilities?

Such was the nature of their downfall. Perhaps if they had not cut corners in the building of their stronghold, I would not have been successful. Granted, it was an unintentional success, but I'll take what I can get.

When the demonic stronghold fell, so too did the executives of the vile organization. I know not why the Rocket leader thought it appropriate to call a meeting between all his administrators in a single location, but I am glad of it.

I suppose you might be wondering how my partner and I escaped death. Perhaps it is a miracle, thinks you, or perhaps not. The reality of the situation is that the Rockets were not the only ones who were crushed under the debris. Yes, my partner and I were also subjugated to the collapse of the Rocket's empire.

I, obviously, survived to tell the tale. My partner was not so lucky.

We were foolish to act without a plan- a sound plan, not the one comprised of rushing in and hoping for the best. My foolish recklessness caused the death of my partner. The one human I actually _liked_ was dead because of my actions!

Of course, as the building fell, I had no way of knowing that my partner would not survive. Our safety had not even occurred to me. Such was the strength of my hatred.

The police were the ones who dug out the survivors, few as we were. Of the entire fortress, all but I perished. Mayhaps it is due to the hardy nature of the magikarp, but I fear I shall never know.

They were surprised that a talking magikarp claimed to have destroyed the building. I do not know why; if I had been a talking gyarados or some other water dweller, they surely would have believed me. As it stood, they did not.

So I left after having procured a promise that an investigation _would_ be had.

Don't look at me like that! Everyone has a different way of coping with loss... Mine just happens to be running away from it. Would you rather I tell you that I, vengeful from another thing taken from me by Team Rocket, scoured the world for the remnants of the team? Would you rather that I lie to you instead of telling the truth of my story? Do not ask me to be something I am not.

Of course, I had no place to go, so I wandered. Within a matter of days, I found myself confronted by a very strange group of creatures.

Tell me, have you ever had your mind forcibly removed from your body by an otherworldly hive mind? I thought as much. Let me enlighten you: it is painful.

Don't misinterpret my words! I understand the why, but that makes it not the least bit less painful.

The crystalline unown, for they are the aforementioned otherworldly hive mind, saw my plight and gifted me with my original skin coloration. They knew that had I been aware of the senses of my body, I would not have survived. So they chose the lesser of two evils and separated my mind from my body.

To be fair, the experience minus the excruciating pain was actually quite pleasant. I saw indescribable things, amici. There are so many things that we bound by the laws of time and space are unaware of! The things I saw...

Nothing compared.

The crystalline unown alone understand the outer boundaries of time. Dialga itself could not escape that which it controls.

So moved was I at being allowed to see what no other being would that I was filled with sadness when they came to take me back to my body.

They assured me that we would meet again, but I have never seen them since. Normal unown have I seen, yes, but never again the crystalline ones.

But I am sure they did not lie to me. They see all of time, so I am certain that they would not lie to me. I'm not sure if they even have the ability to lie.

My original coloration was not the only gift they entrusted me with. However, I am... hesitant to call him a gift. More like a curse, honestly. More than once did I lose my mind traveling with that insane eevee, but I admit that he isn't a complete nutcase.

I suppose now is as good a stopping place as any, amici. Before I depart, I would like to thank all of my listeners. You are a wonderful crowd (for a group of humans), and I am honored to see you responding so graciously to my tale. Truly, nothing makes this old magikarp happier than the younger generation staying interested in his story. So yes, I thank you.

And now, I shall depart. Until next we meet to continue my yarn, keep swimming upstream.


End file.
